


Magic Touch

by berettajane



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gentleness, Kid Fic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane
Summary: Daryl tends to his daughter at dinner time.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon/You
Kudos: 33





	Magic Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the picture used.

Laying the baby down in her bassinet you had found on a recent run, you sat down to have dinner with everyone. A little while into quiet conversation, you heard her begin to fuss, turning to see her slowly waking up and making cranky faces. Sitting your fork down, you moved to get up from the picnic table and tend to her, but Daryl had already beat you to the punch. You felt his hand on your lower back, keeping you there while he moved around you to get out. 

“I got ‘er, Woman. Eat,” he mumbled, kissing your shoulder while he wiped his hands quickly. 

Before you could protest, he already had the baby in his arms, shaking up the bottle he retrieved from your bag. You heard him begin to soothe her with his baritone voice, softly bouncing her while she latched to the nipple of the bottle and began to feed.

“Looks like someone’s got the magic touch!” Carol called from another table, smiling at the proud father, completely entranced in his daughter’s sweet face.


End file.
